The present invention generally relates to the field of adding flavor to a liquid, and more particularly to a device that controls the steeping time for brewing tea. The strength and flavor tea imparts to a liquid is controlled, in part, by the length of time the tea is steeped in water. Failure to remove the tea in time may result in a disagreeable taste. Conventional teapots normally require intervention by the user to control the steepage time. The invention at hand, however, uses an infuser mechanism coupled with a timer mechanism and a release mechanism to automatically remove the tea from the water without intervention by the user.